


Piece of your History

by little_werewolf



Series: Remus/Sirius Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows. James knows. Sirius knows too. It was time Remus knew too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of your History

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt:
> 
> _Tell me a piece of your history  
>  that you've never said out loud  
> Pull the rug beneath my feet  
> and shake me to the ground  
> Wrap me around your fingers,  
> break the silence open wide  
> Before it seeps into my ears  
> and fills me up from the inside_
> 
> From: The Silence by Bastille

“I know there is something wrong with you! Why won’t you tell us?” Sirius shouted in the dorm that, and Remus winced, wrapping his arms more protectively around his stomach. How was he supposed to tell his friends the truth behind the bruises and scratches. The reason why he missed a few nights every month. 

“I can’t, you’re better off not knowing. It’s for your own good,” Remus blurted out, and he wanted to run so badly, but there was nowhere else he could really go. Also it wasn’t like he could really leave at the moment. James was standing in front of the door, the only way out, with his arms crossed; Peter was sitting on his bed looking a little more nervous and Sirius was standing opposite him, looking rather determined. 

“That’s bullshit Remus,” Sirius replied, and Remus just stared, hearing James chuckle in the background.

“If you know… I’ll have to leave, and then everything during the last year has been for nothing,” Remus continued and they were tears in his eyes now. He had thought that he had been so good in hiding his condition, and now he realised that his friends seemed to have looked right through it.

“Remus…” Sirius voice was soft now, taking a step closer to him. “Please don’t cry… oh Merlin… I am sorry, don’t cry… you know I am not good dealing with tears.”

But Remus couldn’t stop it anymore. He let his hands hang loosely at his sides, head hanging, as the sobs simply broke free. He didn’t hear the shuffle of feet behind him, how everything had suddenly gone quiet and when he finally looked back up again, only Sirius was left in the dorm. 

“No matter what happens Remus, we’ll still be there. We’re friends remember?” Sirius murmured, reaching out to put his hands on Remus’s shoulders. 

“And your furry little problem isn’t going to change that,” he added, and Remus looked at Sirius with a shocked expression, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

“You…” he started, the tears starting to roll down his cheeks again.

“We’re not idiots. We might look like it, but we aren’t,” Sirius replied and then Remus couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to hug Sirius tightly. He whimpered in relief as he felt Sirius hug him tightly in return. Maybe, but just maybe, they could know, just a little.


End file.
